


Your Own Hands [Portgas D. Ace X Reader LEMON]

by shutupanddrive



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Fire fist ace x reader, Lemon, Light Bondage, Lime, Portgas D. Ace x reader, Smut, dom!reader, domreader, reader domination, uke Ace, uke!Ace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 00:53:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1668725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shutupanddrive/pseuds/shutupanddrive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Portgas D. Ace X Dom!Reader LEMON<br/>Fire Fist Ace X Dom!Reader</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ch. 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for my best friend/sister Sahidan, and more specifically for her BIRTHDAY THAT I COULDN'T THROW A PARTY FOR BECAUSE WE'RE SO FAR APART DX  
> I only watched a few episodes of One Piece in order to write this, so I probably made a few mistakes. Forgive and enjoy!

A sigh escaped your lips as you leaned your head against the wooden wall. The candles you had lit when you walked into the cabin were half-burned through, a testament to how long you had been waiting in the dim room. The rocking of the ship beneath your feet had almost lulled you to sleep more than once - almost. If you had been even the slightest bit less devoted to getting what you wanted, you probably would've left your position beside the door and crawled resignedly into the double bed at the other side of the room.

But you weren't the slightest bit less devoted, and you had other plans for that bed tonight.

The cabin wasn't yours, per se, but you had gained the right to inhabit it ever since you had gained the right to call Ace your boyfriend. You had noticed before you'd gotten yourself into a relationship that Ace didn't believe himself worthy of anything the world had to offer, and certainly not you. You'd thought it rather adorable, to be honest. It made you feel special, more so than anyone else could make you feel, but lately it was becoming something of an issue. The snuggling and the teasing were always followed up with 'not wanting to hurt you' and 'not being good enough'. Your frustrations were mounting, and, while you knew his were too, you knew that he wasn't going to act. He honestly thought he was doing the right thing, that perfect, perfect fool, and he was too strong to let his will break on its own.

So you decided that tonight you were taking matters into your own hands.

You brushed your hair behind your ear idly, your fingers brushing across the fabric of the hat that had once marked you as a Marine. You'd never gotten rid of your uniform, despite the fact that you had switched sides long ago. The question of why you'd bothered to keep it was one often asked and never answered, because you'd never understood yourself why you hadn't left it behind. But, with a few minor adjustments, it was now serving a purpose. A white tank top with blue edging adorned your front, the white Marine trenchcoat falling sloppily to your mid-arm and going down to your knees. What used to be navy blue pants now were cropped up higher than your mid-thigh. The black belt around it held a pair of handcuffs on one side and a sheathed dagger on the other. The white hat with the word "MARINE" printed in large blue letters across the front was turned a bit to the side, completing a look that screamed sexy and dangerous. If only the one it was meant to impress would walk in at some point today...

Your annoyance was cut short as you heard a familiar voice through the wall. The sound was a bit distant, but it became clearer and louder until you began to hear footsteps accompanying it. Excitement began to flood within you as your heart pounded faster. Farewells to whomever the other half of the conversation belonged were said, the footsteps reached the door, and your nails scratched lightly against the wood behind you in anticipation. A click, a turn, and the door pushed open beside you. The hours of waiting seemed to melt around you as your eyes pinned themselves on the tall figure of your unsuspecting Ace walking into the room.

A seductive grin crossed your lips as you slammed the door closed an instant before he could. 

Ace's head swivelled towards you, surprise widening his eyes a bit.

"H-," his black eyes took a second to process what they saw, "Helloo..." The shock on his face was priceless as he turned to face you, looking you up and down a few times before raising his eyebrow. You could tell from the small smirk building itself in the corner of his mouth that he liked what he saw. "What's this about?"

You drew your tongue across your top right teeth, holding eye contact with a half-lidded gaze as you pushed yourself off the wall. With slow, swaying steps, you closed the distance between the two of you easily. You had to tilt your head up to meet the gaze of the taller man as his arms wrapped around you and pressed you lightly against his chest.

"I think you know exactly what this is about, Portgas D. Ace," you said, breathing his name in a slow drawl that sounded too seductive to be a sigh. The pirate had no idea what he was in for; you hadn't given him the slightest hint. But through the slight confusion that was painted across his features, you could tell that your intentions were a mystery he was willing to watch unfold. 

"Do I, now?" he asked without expecting an answer or clarification. Ace slid his head down to your ear, his black hair tickling your forehead, as his hands found their place on your waist. His thumbs slid under the thin fabric of your tank top and began rubbing gentle circles into your skin. Such a small action sent a shiver through your body, the contact was so craved and you so deprived. His hands felt like magic and his warm lips on your ear was just as amazing; it was such a shame that neither had gone any higher or lower. Ace grazed his teeth across the shell of your ear before whispering, "You look so sexy."

"I'm afraid flattery will get you nowhere tonight," you responded, your voice low but commanding. One of your hands slid through his hair as the other began roughly caressing up and down his chest and shoulder, encouraging him to continue his motions. 

"All business today, hm?" he asked, licking the upper outline of your ear before pulling back to meet your eyes. Your gaze traced his features slowly from his delicious lips to his adorable freckles before locking with his. Your faces were so close that you could feel his hot breath on your half-parted mouth.

"Have to be, with pirates like you wandering around," you answered, something close to a challenge in your husky voice. Ace gave a small chuckle, understanding beginning to dawn in his onyx eyes. 

"Smart move. Can't be too careful with my kind," he said, his voice matching yours as he caught on to your game. Your tongue slid to your cheek as your gaze dropped to his chest, down, and then back to his face. A sort of dangerous arousal glittered in your eyes.

"And if I were to let my guard down...," you began, pronouncing each word slowly before letting the sentence hang in the air.

"Well, anything could happen," he finished for you. His hands were running up and down your sides with an agonizingly slow pace as his deep eyes issued a desire-fueled challenge of their own.

Your tongue slid across your lips as though it were an invitation. 

"Show me."

Ace obeyed. His lips crashed into yours, the force behind it pushing you half a step back. The soft flesh worked into your mouth as you moaned your pleasure, loving the contact. You felt his hand slide up your back before wrapping itself tightly around the back of your head, pushing you deeper into the kiss. You responded by clutching a fistful of his hair tightly. A low grunt released itself from his throat, and his surprise gave you enough momentum to take control. You pressed into his lips roughly, pushing him back a step, and then another before you allowed him to regain his position. As you rubbed your body against his, you could feel the desire building inside of him. He tilted his head to get better leverage, pulling you farther into him before working your lips in the opposite direction. You smiled into his motions, savoring his taste and the pressure. It felt amazing. For a moment, his actions became rough as he grated himself into you and attacked your lips, forcing a deep moan out of you, before you felt the dreaded change draw itself into him. Ace instantly released your lips, pulling away, but you caught them back almost demandingly before the kiss was lost. He kissed back, but it was incredibly weaker than it had been only a few seconds ago. You could almost taste the doubt and worry replace his lustful confidence. The pirate staggered backward a few steps, unable to match your force. 

He groaned your name lowly, and you broke the kiss, letting him pull away. You had to work hard to feign disappointment, the excitement building up within you having to be hidden. 

You pushed against his chest lightly, the back of his knees hitting the edge of the bed he'd unknowingly been pushed towards. Ace fell into a sitting position almost resignedly, and you instantly went with him, straddling him closely. He looked at you with confliction in his eyes, but he quickly averted his gaze as guilt washed over him, as though ashamed of his thoughts and needs. He hesitated for a moment before taking your hands, which had been tenderly rubbing his chest, into his own.

"I'm not worth the happiness you can give me," he said, his eyes unable to meet yours and his words as genuinely believed as they were battling his desire. "You deserve so much more than something like me. I love you more than I can say, and that's wrong enough. Y-" His word choked off as his eyes shot wide in shock. Everything in him froze to the bone, his mind unable to process what had just happened, or how. His black eyes stared into yours with a million questions unspoken by his slack jaw, before falling to where the cold metal of handcuffs met the skin of his wrists. Before he could recover from his surprise, the wind was knocked out of him with the sudden collision of his back to the wall across the bed. One of your hands pinned his manacled ones above his head, while the other lifted his head, limp in shock, up to meet yours. His heavy gaze dragged across your face to meet your eyes. He found them glazed over with an intense and lustfully playful desire.

You leaned forward, letting your hair brush across his cheek as you moved your mouth to his ear.

"Loving me isn't wrong, Ace. Just dangerous," you whispered, licking the shell of his ear.

Half a moment later found Ace tossed to the head of the bed, your dagger deeply embedded in the headboard that pinned the center link of his handcuffs to the thick wood. The way it was positioned left the top half of the pirate lifted slightly off the mattress with his arms suspended above his head, if he were to slide down. As he was at the moment, his back was slouching against the headboard off-centeredly, with one arm lifted higher than the other. His black hair was a sexy, disheveled mess and his onyx eyes were half-lidded. You felt your temperature climb just by looking at him like this.

A mischievous grin slid across your mouth as you crawled onto him, pressing your body into his as you seated yourself around his waist. Ace looked as though he was trying to collect himself and decide what he was supposed to do in this situation, but you halted his entire thought process as you brushed your hair out of your face and leaned in towards him. 

"Whether or not you think you deserve me, here I am. I'm yours and," here you paused to tug on a fistful of his hair, earning a delicious "Unh..." from Ace as his head lifted, "you're mine." Your voice lowered as you shifted yourself up onto him, with your face peering down at his. "Let's have some fun with it, hm?" His intense gaze held yours for a moment, before lust mixed with uncertainty began to trickle into his eyes. After a moment of hesitation, he blinked slowly and parted his lips as though giving an invitation.

You took it. Your lips slammed into his, your angle giving you perfect control of the kiss. It was nothing like the previous one; this time, you didn't hold back. Your soft flesh massaged his aggressively as your hands groped across his chest. The back of his head hit the headboard behind him as you put an incredible amount of pressure into your actions. You wanted to taste him; you wanted to feel him; you just wanted him so badly. The passion behind your lips was intoxicating. Ace pressed back the best he could and you let him match your force a few times before taking control again. You knew he wanted you just as badly as you wanted him, but you had dominance in this and you weren't willing to share it. You broke off and attacked his lips from a new angle, getting rougher and sloppier as you went. Loud grunts and short moans came from both of you as the air between you got hotter. He was like a drug that you couldn't get enough of. 

You slowed for a moment, sliding your tongue lovingly across his bottom lip, before plunging the pink organ into his mouth. Your pace continued building as you explored every inch of his mouth with your tongue, not leaving anything untouched. With your body writhing seductively across his, you could feel his muscles straining against the handcuffs. You knew he could easily break the restraints if he tried, but he knew better. You were in control and you wanted him like this; it was a hard fact to go against when there was a bulge in his pants and every cell of him was crying for more. Ace would obey. You smiled into the roughening kiss, using your renewed grip on his hair to press him deeper into you. After a few moments, you felt his tongue beginning to battle yours more furiously, more desperately. The friction of the kiss intensified as he began working his lips against yours almost as roughly as you were working his. His desire was starting to take over - oh, you could taste it - and the dam that repressed his wanting was beginning to crack. He was starting to fight for dominance, but it was a fight you weren't going to let him win. You weren't that kind. You crushed your lips deeply into his for a moment, pinning his tongue down roughly, before sliding it across the roof of his mouth and over his front teeth as you pulled away into a sitting position.

The two of you were gasping for air for longer than a few seconds. In the heat of it all, breathing had been an afterthought. Ace's chest heaved up and down beneath you as his open mouth took in as much oxygen as it could. You could feel his heart pounding rapidly beneath the one hand you had draped over his chest, the other hand still tangled in his hair. His black eyes were closed as he tried to recover, but it wasn't long before they opened halfway. You could see his gaze drift down to your partially exposed chest - the thin straps of your tank top had fallen midway to your elbow - as your heavy breathing lifted it up and down.

"As a Marine," you began after you had regained enough of your breath to speak, his gaze returning to your face, "it is my duty to punish any outlaw that calls himself a pirate. I believe you fall rather high under that category...Ace." The way you almost gasped his name sent a shiver through his body. You leaned yourself closer to him, putting one arm on either side of his body. "You're special, so you get a special kind of punishment. You're going to beg like a baby twice before we're done here, and the only coherent thing I want to hear out of your mouth is 'Yes' and 'Please'. Do you understand me?" you asked, desire weighing down your voice but not affecting how assertive it was. Ace stared at you for a moment as though trying to process what you had said with the scattered remains of his mind. The pause was only a second, but you decided it was too long.

You wrapped a hand around the red marble necklace that he wore, twisting it so that it hugged the skin of his neck tightly but not tightly enough to actually hurt him. Your other hand tugged roughly on his hair, pulling his head back just enough to expose his neck. A loud "Un-unhgh..." came from Ace's vocal cords as you tightened your grip with both hands.

You leaned closer, the lust in your eyes matching the intense pain-pleasure in his. "I said, do you understand me?"

A small grin began to play on his sore lips as the last shreds of unresolve melted away into wanton submission. His single word came out in something of a husky sigh mixed with a lustful demand.

"Yes."


	2. Ch. 2 LEMON

You practically purred as the affirmatory response left Ace's lips. Your grip on his necklace slowly released, your now free fingers tracing a line from his jaw and moving downwards, before you let your hand untangle itself from his hair. The pirate remained in his position with his neck exposed until your fingers reached his collar bone, and then he allowed his head to lift enough so he could easily meet your gaze. However, your eyes were locked on your fingers as they massaged the skin around the bone. There was enough lust and extreme want within you that you appeared tranquil, and quite dangerously so. You sat there for a few moments, just gently admiring his flesh beneath your fingers and savoring the complete power you had over him. 

"Ah-unh," he grunted loudly as you suddenly began to rake your nails slowly down his chest, hard enough to sting but not enough to draw blood. You watched his eyes intensely, feeling a knot begin to tie itself in your abdomen as he made the most delicious faces. His head pressed against the wooden headboard, his teeth biting his lip as he tried to suppress the sounds that were building up in his throat. That wasn't going to fly, not with you.

"I want to hear you," a loud "Ung-ah-A-AH" from the pirate punctuated your words as you dug your fingernails deeper, "Ace." You shifted yourself down from his waist to his upper thigh, putting you in the position to see the hard bulge in his pants. "I want to hear you scream. Do you understand me?" Your free hand moved to the bulge almost instinctively, grabbing it tightly and massaging a circle onto it with your thumb as you scraped hard enough to draw thin red lines across his lower chest. The reaction was priceless. His face contorted in pain, with pleasure easing the lines, as he let out a sort of choked yell that ended in a deep groan, the sound morphing into a "yes" at the end. 

You smiled as the lust within you began to puncture the wild calmness in your eyes. He was such a good boy; he deserved to be rewarded for it. Shrugging your coat off, you crisscrossed your arms, wrapping your fingers around the bottom of your tank top and pulling it off expertly. Ace's half-lidded eyes seemed to burn with a new desire as you allowed him to stare at your lacy bra, his fingers flexing against the handcuffs. When he slowly licked his lower lip, a shudder ran through your partially exposed body. 

"Ung, you're too delicious," you moaned, slamming your lips into his as your hands began to work his belt off. You worked his mouth as roughly as you had before, unable to get enough of his taste, but when his tongue slid across your lips you allowed him to enter this time. Control was still yours as you massaged against him in different angles, but the battle of your tongue against his was futile. He was no longer holding back. His slick organ conquered your mouth easily, tasting you every bit as much as you did him. It was a strange feeling, but you quickly learned to love it. Your hot breaths mingled as the make-out session continued, and you could feel Ace beginning to take control. He sat up as far as the secured handcuffs would allow, trying to get more friction against your body as much as your mouth. With you no longer propped up on his waist, the pirate was again the taller one, and it didn't take long for him to maneuver himself the right way to steal dominance. In response, his bottom lip took a sharp slice by your canine tooth.

Shocked into immobility for a moment by the sudden stinging, you pulled away and pushed his chest gently backwards, returning him to the slouched position he had been in before. You leaned your body onto his, shaking your head with mock disappointment and clicking your tongue slowly three times. Your lace-covered breasts pressed against his exposed skin almost tauntingly. One of your hands slid up his chest to cradle the side of his face, and the other began tugging on the edge of his now-loose pants, the belt having been pulled away moments ago. 

"Oh, Ace," you murmured, your eyes meeting his gaze before dropping down to see the blood welling up on his lip. Your hand stroked his cheek gently. "I told you, you're going to beg twice before I'm done here. Until then, it's my way. Do you understand me?" you asked, your thumb gently stroking his lower lip below the cut. Ace met your expectant gaze with a compliant one.

"Yes," he breathed. 

"Mm...I'm afraid I can't let you get off the hook so easily," you said, a mischievous glint sparkling through the intense desire in your eyes. Your middle and index finger brushed across the bleeding cut on his lip as you shifted to allow the fingers of your other hand work his pants down to his knees. Your hand began to work its way with his underwear as you plunged your fingers between Ace's lips. His eyes went wide as he stared at you, surprise written across his features.

"Suck," you ordered, his underwear getting pulled more halfway down his hips. The pirate looked down at your fingers that were exposing him, and then back to the fingers that were halfway deep in his mouth with an almost glossy gaze. His eyes slowly slid shut, and Ace obeyed.

His tongue wrapped around your fingers, sucking on them lightly as though testing how they would react. When they didn't seem to make any sudden motion, he began to caress them with his slick organ as he sucked harder. Watching him, you allowed a pleasure-drugged grin to cross your features as the knot within you began burning. You pushed your fingers deeper into his mouth, and Ace quickly adjusted. His tongue moved between your fingers, sliding up and down the division before favoring one over the other and then quickly shifting to the neglected one. The teeth grazed across the top and bottom of your soft flesh as he took more of your two fingers into his mouth. It felt amazing, and God did he look amazing doing it. 

You felt his sharp intake of air as your other hand brushed across his hard length, which was now completely exposed with his underwear around his knees. A dangerous smirk dragged itself across your mouth as you gripped it tightly, your fingers in Ace's mouth stifling the grunt from his throat. Slowly, you began to run your hand up and down his length. You felt the pirate's body beneath you stiffen, and then relax into the small waves of pleasure that your actions produced. Your fingers began working back and forth, in and out of his mouth. It didn't take long for your pace to quicken, and your two hands began to work in synchronization. Ace pressed his head against the headboard, his eyes alternating between gazing into yours and squeezing shut as his breaths became heavy. The pain of your fingers rubbing against the cut on his lip melded into the pleasure of your hand rubbing against his wanting member. Wave after wave hit every single one of his nerves, sending him into a light sweat as his mind became almost frenzied. You watched the entire development with half-lidded eyes, alive with action and lust. The knot within you was beginning to get tight enough to produce pressure. Grunts and low moans and more enticing sounds that had no name spilled out from Ace's vocal cords with increasing amounts as you continued the rhythm that had you both intoxicated. His face contorted in ways that could send anyone over the edge, and you savored every second of it. When his features pressed into a certain expression - his eyebrows bunched up at the bridge of his nose, his eyes open barely more than a slit, and his jaw suddenly going slack - you pulled your fingers out and grasped his lips into yours. He always gave the most delicious groans into your mouth, and with a rough tongue you pulled out several more before you broke off and pushed your digits deeper into his hot mouth, regaining the rhythm. 

This continued until his breaths became quicker and sweat glistened on his skin, his length in your hands dark and ready. He half-yelled, half-gasped your name, and you pulled your fingers out slowly through his parted lips. 

"I- ungh, anh - I'm going t-to...," he began, but you shook your head with a dangerous, lustful playfulness dancing in your eyes. His onyx eyes flew wide as you released your grip on his pulsing length.

"W-Wait!" he said, his voice having the force of a powerful yet unfulfilled desire behind it. He lifted his hips, trying desperately to get the feeling of your hand back around his needing member, searching for any friction at all, but you quickly pinned him back down to the mattress. He shakily released a heavy breath, his eyes darkening as he struggled to collect himself the best he could. You could almost see his desire to break the handcuffs apart and take you right then and there manifesting itself across his features. The glitter in his black eyes was almost feral in lust as he forced his gaze to meet yours.

"Please...," he breathed, his voice deep and husky. At that moment, it took all the strength you could muster not to undo his handcuffs and let him take you right then and there. Your limited thought processes were running on the same track, and the sexual tension between the two of you was incredibly powerful. Sweat was adorning both of you as you stared into each other, practically doing the other through eyes alone. Every cell in both of your bodies was screaming for the touch, the taste, the feeling, the sounds of the other, and it took more restraint than you thought yourself capable of to ignore them. Only the promise of getting more of this feeling allowed you to shake your head.

Ace almost shattered the handcuffs despite your answer to his begging, his hand straining against the metal almost instinctively. He need you; he needed you; God, did he need you, but you weren't going to oblige - not yet. You placed your hands on his, making his muscles grudgingly go slack. He moaned your name deeply and desperately, knowing you weren't going to change your mind but still willing to battle the decision. You could feel the pirate's heart beating a drumroll within his chest as he tried to bring his breathing under control to little avail. 

"Please please please please pl-" he stopped his string of repetition as you put a finger to his sore and stinging lips. 

"You just have to hold on a little longer," you said, your voice wavering with passion but strong in resolve. Ace groaned loudly, rolling his head across the wooden headboard, but he stayed obedient and didn't argue any further. His eyes closed as he focused on calming himself, knowing that you weren't going to do anything until he wasn't in danger of hitting his orgasm.

An hour or so passed with your lips massaging the tender skin of his neck and shoulders, your tongue drawing intricate patterns across them, and you teeth marking them as yours. Your hands groped across his chest and sometimes a bit further south than was merciful, earning yourself agonized grunts and moans from the pirate. But as his breathing became more regular and his concentration returned to him, his erection became lighter, and it didn't take long for you to decide that it was time to bring him to the brink again. 

You brought your head up from its position at the crook of his neck, pressing your lips into his gently at first before pressing harder. He pressed back and the two of you began to regain the pace you had been at before. His lips couldn't keep up with yours, even as overworked as they were, and a short makeout session was all he could handle before he had to break off gasping for breath. Passions simmered in the air as you let a playfully mischievous grin cross your lips. Your hand slid lovingly across his sweat-placated cheek, and then you began to work your body down his. Feeling your flesh meeting his member instantly drew a satisfied "Nhhh..." out of Ace's mouth as his head tilted to the side. You continued moving downward until your chin brushed across the pulsing length, making the black-haired pirate groan as he realized what was coming. His onyx eyes locked onto you intensely, and you knew he wanted to watch your every move. He craved anything that you could give him as his arousal flared up higher than it had before. This time, you did as he wanted.

You wrapped a hand around his long member, positioning your mouth at the tip and slowly spreading your lips across the head. Your eyes met his gaze as you slid your mouth down his length until about halfway, and then you pulled back, before dipping your head down and taking more of him into you. His member stretched your lips and filled your mouth, but you quickly learned to enjoy it as you picked up the speed. Your teeth grazed across the sensitive flesh, combining pain and pleasure in an almost flawless mixture that left your pirate in a mess of delicious sounds. You pulled your mouth all the way out, dipping down to give a broad lick to the underside of his length, and then returning to the rapid pumping motions. The incredible pleasure that was etched into his features as wave after wave crashed into him was a sight to see. His lips were parted, the corners lifted in a small smile, as he struggled to get enough oxygen into his system. Every time you rolled your eyes up to look at him, his gaze was there, begging you to go faster, to take more. You did exactly that, changing the pattern a few times to lick across his desperate member and always returning to it with a faster pace and a deeper intake. Soon, his hips were bucking up into your mouth, matching your rhythm flawlessly to get more of him into you. He needed you so badly - your touch, your everything. He wasn't being denied. With a few more thrusts of your combined force, you took almost all of his length into your mouth, and then pulled all the way out, only to push yourself back as deeply as before. Ace's freckles crinkled up with his cheeks as he squeezed his eyes shut, his jaw going slack as a deep, shaky moan crawled satisfyingly slow out of his throat. His head went slack against the headboard as he struggled to fully comprehend the amount of pleasure you were forcing into him. It didn't take long for him to exhale your name.

"I'm...," was all he could manage this time. You had pushed him to the edge once already, and now that it was imminent again, it was coming with twice the force. His orgasm was going to come hard, and he could feel it building up tightly. 

You had pushed your orgasm away when you'd forced him to do the same, and the knot in your abdomen had more pressure than you could believe. Just hearing those amazing sounds coming from him, feeling the closeness between the two of you, it was doing a number on you as well. You could feel your pulse heavily in your lower regions, and you knew for a fact that your panties were already ruined. Everything was so close, you didn't know how you'd held out as long as you had. Arousal was shooting through your body in every direction as your heavy breathing practically went in-sync with your rapidly beating heart. A new layer of sweat had coated both of you, and the very air surrounding the two of you seemed to be alive with passion-fueled heat. 

Neither of you could take it anymore.

You lifted your head from his length, your heavy-lidded eyes meeting his lustful ones. For a moment, the tension between the two of you was too delectable to break with words. 

 

"Please...," Ace murmured through a pleasure-induced groan. 

You nodded almost instantly, and the handcuffs that had kept him from touching you for so long broke at the center with an easy motion from the pirate. You didn't have time to act, or even think before Ace's body was pinning you to the mattress roughly. His fingers ignited into a flame as he burned the center fabric that held the two sides of your bra together, tossing the article aside to who knew where. Now that he could touch you, there wasn't a single inch of your flesh that went neglected. His mouth slammed into your left breast, sucking and biting the pert bud as a shock of pleasure shot through your body. 

"A-ACE!" you yelled, the shock of his teeth biting into your soft lump of flesh combined with the sudden rough grope of the other making the scream almost involuntary. He smirked into the bite before pulling away and crashing his lips into yours the same way you had so roughly done to him. He didn't even ask permission, but rather dove his tongue into your mouth with no warning whatsoever. Ace had already kicked off the pants and underwear that had been around his knees, and now his hands worked to do the same to yours as he kept your mouth occupied. His tongue toyed easily with yours, feigning submission before asserting domination. He was undoubtedly punishing you for what you had so flawlessly done to him, but you could tell by his sloppy movements that he wasn't going to be able to spend the time you did. You both were close to the edge, and you were mutually holding on until the final connection was made. You knew as well as he did that neither of you could hold on for much more foreplay.

Your mouth opened in a loud gasp as the pirate's thumb dove in between your wet folds and pressed against your clit. The knot in your abdomen clenched so hard, it almost snapped right then and there. 

"Ace...," you breathed, warning him. Your eyes met for a second, three silent words exchanging themselves between the two of you, before Ace shifted, sitting up and placing his throbbing head at your entrance as you straddled him. He slid himself in completely, his member too big to go in without pain and not going slow enough for you to adjust. The wetness helped prevent your walls from tearing, but it wasn't doing much to ease the agony. You cried out loudly, louder moans and shallow grunts shaping the yell. Your walls stretched around him painfully as Ace's breaths became hitched in pleasure. The pirate slid down, putting one hand one either side of you with his body hovering above yours. He leaned his head down to your ear as he finished sheathing himself within you, your breathing rapid and shallow as you struggled to find a position that fit him comfortably. 

"You had your fun. We're doing it my way now," he whispered, licking the shell of your ear before pulling back with a smirk. You stared into his onyx eyes, so confident and glazed with desire, lacking any form of doubt or concern. Through the pain that was causing your eyes to water up, you allowed a small smile to cross your lips. Like everything he was and did, you quickly learned to enjoy it. 

Impatiently, Ace began to slide himself out of you, not giving you enough time to adjust, until only the tip remained, and then he slammed himself into you. A yell ripped from your lips, but he ate it before it could fully manifest as he tackled your soft pink flesh. He kissed you roughly and passionately as he began pounding himself into you steadily. His lips lingered on yours until your screams of pain became laced with pleasure. His thrusts created a rapid rhythm that you could cope with, and soon began to thoroughly enjoy. You began to love the feeling of him inside of you, and a hunger within you screamed for more. It only took one demand for "UhgnFASTE-ER" and "H-HARDERdamn-ugn" for Ace to oblige.

All too soon, you felt the knot in your abdomen break loose, and you came harder than you could ever remember. A sound that wasn't found in nature ripped itself from your throat, your orgasm sweeping through your body on an almost uncharted scale. You tightened around Ace roughly, within moments sending the pirate over the edge with you. The two of you rode out your orgasms, eyes locking as though afraid to miss the most delicious expression ever to be etched into the other's features. Your screams of sheer ecstasy blended together beautifully, and they soon ended in a passionate moan of the other's name as Ace poured his seed deep within you. 

The two of you lingered there for a moment, breathing heavily as you tried to collect yourselves after something that intense. Eventually, neither of you succeeded. Ace collapsed on top of you exhaustedly, shifting himself so that his head was resting on your soft chest. You didn't have the heart nor the energy to tell him to move. Your hand slid idly into his disheveled black hair, clutching it lightly and then releasing in a soothing pattern. Your eyes finally closed, and the true exhaustion of the night hit you like a freight train. With Ace's arms wrapped around you and the same beloved pirate sleeping soundly to your now-even breaths, you allowed yourself to drift off into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
